


Remember Me

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, M/M, au where placido falls off the cliff over bruno, but i wouldn't consider it graphic depictions of violence, i need to decide, more of just...robot., placido redemption - freeform, robot gore, two to four-shot, z-one's an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Please! Remember all those times we had together! Placido, you’re different now, but I know the person I knew is still in there somewhere. You can fight this! I’m you’re friend!”Yuusei and the rest of Team 5D's had no idea the new friend they'd taken in was like this.But Yuusei knew he could save Placido, after all, he'd accomplished greater, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> YGO Discord "Card Game Hell" inspired me to write this, Fire-Rhapsody on tumblr mostly.

“Please! Remember all those times we had together! Placido, you’re different now, but I know the person I knew is still in there somewhere. You can fight this! I’m you’re friend!”

The android’s response to the words was null, as he only pressed the sword deeper into Yuusei’s neck. Any deeper, and it would begin to tear through the skin. This was his chance to get his revenge on the person he hated most.

Yuusei resisted the urge to fight back, but even if he could win the fight, would that save Placido?

“Please, if you’re still in there…..answer me.”

* * *

It was only after Mikage and Ushio’s attempt to convince the D-Wheelers of Team 5D’s to take in an amnesiac that lead to Placido getting involved with Team 5D’s.

They’d actually meant when he was fooling around with their D-Wheels because of not being much of a rule follower, and somehow ended up increasing the overall power.

Of course, Yuusei and his team could use someone who could work with machines, even if it was ironically. Even if Placido had no talent at first, he had really good memory which allowed him to help out the team in literally whatever. Yuusei had always thought it was weird, but his new friend was a good person, right?

That all changed during his rematch with the Mysterious D-Wheeler, Dark Glass.

* * *

_Dark Glass VS Fudou Yuusei_

_2800 – 400_

_Dark Glass controls Tech Genus Blade Gunner and 1 Face-Down. Yuusei controls Stardust Dragon, Formula Synchron, and 1 Face-Down, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow._

 

“Accel Synchro!” Yuusei’s back glowed with full mark of the Crimson Dragon as he teleported behind his opponent.

“Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!”

The white, airplane-like dragon roared as it appeared on the field looking at Dark Glass in a way that seemed interested.

“Impressive. I’m going to chain Burial from a Different Dimension, and return T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Warwolf, and T.G. Rush Rhino to my Graveyard. What are you going to do now, Yuusei?”  
“I’m…..activating Shooting Star Dragon’s effect. I can reveal the top 5 cards of my deck, and Shooting Star can attack as many times as the amount of tuners I get. I’ve got Effect Veiler. Junk Synchron. Quickdraw Synchron. Nitro Synchron. Debris Dragon. That’s 5 tuners, so 5 attacks! Now, I’m activating Rush Recklessly from my hand to give Shooting Star 700 attack _(SSD 3300 + 700 - > 4000)_ Battle, Shooting Star Dragon! Stardust Mirage!”

 

_Shooting Star destroys Blade Gunner. [Dark Glass 2800 - > 2100]_

_Shooting Star attacks Dark Glass directly. [Dark Glass 2100 - > 0]_

_Winner!_

_Fudou Yuusei_

 

“Tch, impressive,” Dark Glass stated as he slowed down his D-Wheel. Even with the heavily tinted visor, the crab-haired one could tell the other was looking at him.

“I wosuldn’t trust the dude you picked up.”

Yuusei flinched, a confused expression appearing on his face.

“You mean Placido?”

Dark Glass turned away, before answering. “He’s an enemy for you. Never trust him. He’s not the person he seems to be, if he even is one.”

“…What?”

* * *

“You’re in there, I know you are! Please, tell me you at least remember.”

“Yeah, I do, you filthy human. You’re the reason the world’s going to end and we’re going to be the ones to save it. You’ve lost, Fudou.”

“Placido. Remember that time when I dueled you to help you try to recover your memories, and you accidentally forgot to activate Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana’s effect and accidentally ended the duel?”  
“I’d never use a Synchro Monster. They’re evil.”

“Remember when Crow summoned Black Feather?”  
“…That’s his archetype name, right?”

“REMEMBER THAT TIME WHEN JACK CRIED OVER RAMEN!?”  
“….What.”

“Okay fine, you weren’t there for that one, but maybe you can remember it in someway?”

“….Jack Atlas loves Ramen, and I know that for a fact. Of course, Crow’s pissed about how much money he spends on everything an-“  
“You remember that!” Yuusei exclaimed, almost breaking out into tears.

“Yuusei…? Why am I trying to kill you with my Duel Disk again? Aren’t we friends or something?”

Yuusei hugged Placido, who kinda froze in place before collapsing.

Someone was attempting to stop him from a distance.  
“…Placido….are you okay?”


End file.
